Butterfly Wings
by SilverStarr
Summary: DRABBLES. An AU collection of short dialogues starring Ichigo and Rukia, Hitsugaya and Hinamori, plus appearances by Byakuya, Rangiku, and many more.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

"What are you doing!"

_"Wh—what are you doing here?"_

"What does it look like I'm doing, stupid? What are _you_ doing!"

_"I'm fighting a Hollow, you idiot!"_

"And failing miserably, you pathetic excuse of a Shinigami!"

_"Well if you weren't in the way...go away, damn it!"_

"You can't handle the Hollow by yourself."

_"Only because you keep throwing yourself in front of it, idiot!"_

"I'm trying to stop the Hollow because a certain substitute Shinigami's not doing his job!"

_"If you'd stop interrupting me, maybe I could!"_

"I'm trying to help you, ungrateful brat!"

_"If you want to help, then get out of the way!"_

**"Man, you two bicker like an old married couple."**

_"What the hell are _you _doing here?"_

**"You'd think _two_ Shinigami would be able to defeat such a low-level Hollow."**

"It's not my fault this moron can't do his job."

_"I had everything under control!"_

"I don't understand why Ukitake-taichou even gave you a substitute license."

_"_You_'re the one who jumped in randomly!"_

"Ever since you took over this area, there's been more Hollow attacks."

_"Che! At least I'm defeating them!"_

**"Actually, _I_ just defeated the Hollow."**

_"Shut up, you bastard. Why the hell are you even here?"_

**"Don't worry, Strawberry-head. I've completed my task, so I'm leaving. Are you coming, midget?"**

_"Who are you calling a midget, Pineapple-head!"  
__"O—oi! Where are you going?"_

"Back to Soul Society, stupid."

_"Wh—what? Che, then why did you come here in the first place?"_

"To do _your_ job for you, since you seem incapable of doing it yourself."

_"You little..."_

"And to see you again."

_"...oh."_

"I need to report back to Ukitake-taichou now. But I'll be back soon."

**"What!"**

"Later, Ichigo."

**"You are _not_ coming back!"**

_"...see you soon, Rukia."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And so concludes the scene of how I see Ichigo and Rukia reuniting after their not so great parting in Soul Society. With a little bit of Renji on the side. Anyways, if Rukia does not reappear, I will be one very unhappy person.

As always, read and review.


	2. Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

"Renji."

**"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou?"**

"Where is Rukia?"

**"Uhm..."**

"…"

**"...in the human world..."**

"...I see."

**"Ukitake-taichou gave her permission.**"

"...I see."

**"Would you like for me to retrieve her?"**

"...no."

...

"Renji."

**"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou?"**

"When is Rukia returning?"

**"Uhm..."**

"…"

**"...I don't know..."**

"...I see."

**"I don't think Ukitake-taichou gave her a time limit."**

"...I see."

**"Would you like for me to find out?"**

"...no."

...

"Renji."

**"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou?"**

"Please inform Ukitake-taichou that I would like to speak with him."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, Byakuya's hidden concern for his little sister-in-law. Of course, you don't necessarily have to see it that way. But I like to think that Byakuya does care for her, even if he doesn't show it. And of course, there's Renji, who I also like to think of as Rukia's other brother. But you don't have to agree, as it's just my own crazy thoughts.

As always, read and review.


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

"Hello, Abarai-kun!"

**"Sorry! No time! Kuchiki-taichou! Ukitake-taichou!"**

"Eh? They're not fighting, are they? W—wait, Abarai-kun!"

**"Sorry, Hinamori-san! Later!"**

"I wonder if something's going on…"

_"Kuchiki-taichou's just worried about Rukia-san."_

"Gyah! Hitsugaya-kun! Don't do that!"

_"…I'm still a captain."_

"What's wrong with Rukia-san?"

_"Nothing. She's just in the human world again."_

"So? Shinigami go to the human world all the time."

_"Remember the last time she left for the human world?"_

"…"

_"…sorry. I didn't mean to—"_

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

_"…"_

"Hitsugaaaaaya-taichoooouuuuu!"

"Eh? Is that—"

"Hitsugaaaaaya-taichoooouuuuu!"

_"Damn it."_

"Isn't that Rangiku-san?"

_"You didn't see me."_

"Huh? Eh, Hitsugaya-kun? He disappeared…"

"Hitsugaaaaaya-tai—ah, Hinamori-chaaan!"

"R—Rangiku-san? Are you okay? Your face is a little red…"

"Hinamori-chan! Have you seen my Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"_Your_ Histugaya-taichou?"

"I thought I felt his spirit here a moment ago…"

"Uhm, no, he hasn't been by here…"

"Well, whatever. Why don't _you_ come join us for some drinks?"

"N-no thanks, I'm fine."

"Oh, don't be like my Hitsugaya-taichou! Come and join the fun!"

"…I don't think you should call him _yours_, Rangiku-san."

"Hm? Hinamori-chan…are you jealous?"

"Wh-what? N-no! O-of course not!"

"Then why is your face all red, hm?"

"I—I—it's not…"

_"Were you looking for me?"_

"_There_ you are, Hitsugaya-taichou! You're missing all the fun!"

_"…"_

"Kira-kun's professing his undying love and devotion for Abarai-kun…"

_"You owe me for this, Momo. Now go before she notices."_

"…and Shuuhei-kun's dancing on the tables, naked!"

"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori, a very cute (though unofficial, as of yet) coupling. He's so short compared to her, it's just so adorable! And where's the fun if you don't throw a drunk Rangiku in there? I love Rangiku, and I can so imagine her doing this all red-faced and slurring. I guess this could follow "Brothers," but whatever.

As always, read and review.


	4. Bunny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

_"Oi, what are you doing? Is that a rat?"_

-smack-

_"What the hell! It was an honest question!"_

"It's a bunny, you dimwit."

_"I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute?"_

-smack-

_"Would you stop hitting me with your sketch pad!"_

"Then stop making fun of my bunny."

_"Che, whatever."_  
_ "Oi, where did you get that sketch pad?"_

"...nowhere."

_"It looks really familiar..."_

"No, it doesn't."

_"Rukia...give me that sketch pad."_

"No."  
"Hey! That's not fair! You're taller!"

_"You idiot! This isn't a sketch pad! This is my English notebook!"_

"...no, it isn't."

_"Stupid! It says "English" on the front with my name under it!"_

"...so?"

_"You little..."_  
_ "What the hell! You scribbled OVER my notes too!"_

"I don't see what's the big deal."

_"You don't see...how the hell am I supposed to study!"_

"Borrow Ishida's notes."

_"Hell no! I liked my notes, damn it!"_

"I don't see how you could study off of that anyways. You have the messiest handwriting I've ever seen. Even Renji's is decent compared to yours."

_"Che. At least my bunnies don't look like mutated rats."_

-smack-

_"Damn it! Quit hitting me with my notebook!"_

"Fine."  
-rip-

_"NOOO! What the hell did you do that for!"_

"Now I can't hit you with the notebook anymore."

_"...I'm gonna kill you."_

"You can't. I'm already dead."

_"Oh, really?"_

"Ichigo...what are you doing? Why are you in Shinigami form?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I love Ichigo and Rukia's interaction, how they bicker and fight like there's no tomorrow. And of course, when Rukia hits or kicks or just in any way physically harms Ichigo (because females are meant to kick the butt of the inferior gender). But I thought it might be interesting if Ichigo were to counterattack, I guess you could say. Though since Rukia's a soul, only a soul cutter could, well, cut her soul. Not that I think something like this would ever happen, but it's funny (or at least I think so).

As always, read and review.


	5. Captains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

_"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taichou."_

"Ukitake-taichou."

_"...you wished to speak with me?"_

"Yes."

_"Ah."_

"…"

_"...what did you wish to speak to me about?"_

"...Rukia."

_"Ah."_

"…"

_"Do not worry about her."_

"I am not."

_"Do not worry about him either."_

"...I do not know what you are talking about."

_"If you are worried about Kurosaki Ichigo, then you forget he did save her. And perhaps all of Soul Society."_

"I remember all too clearly and do not need to be reminded, Ukitake-taichou."

_"Of course, Kuchiki-taichou. I apologize."_

"...how long will Rukia stay in the human world?"

_"I do not know. I gave her permission to move about freely as long as she completed her missions."_

"…I see."

_"Do not worry, Byakuya. As long as Rukia is with Kurosaki Ichigo, she will be fine."_

"I am not worried."

_"Of course not."_

"…"

_"But remember, you cannot keep her away from him."_

"…"

_"Nor can you keep him away from her."_

"...I can try."

_"I do hope you will not do that. I would hate to see a repeat of the last time Kurosaki Ichigo tore through Soul Society for Rukia."_

"…"

_"If there is nothing else, then I will take my leave now, Kuchiki-taichou."_

"..."

_"But before I do, perhaps you would like to know that I have received a message from Rukia saying that she will be coming to Soul Society tomorrow."_

"…I see."  
"…thank you, Ukitake."

_"Do not thank me just yet."_

"…?"

_"Kurosaki Ichigo will be coming with her."_

"..."

_"I shall see you tomorrow then."_

"…"  
"...perhaps I shall go escort her."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sort of a follow-up to Brothers. And more of Byakuya's brotherly-concern! Or maybe he just wants to fight Ichigo. Either way, I'd hate to see Byakuya go "pick up" Rukia, and Ichigo. And I like Ukitake, even if he's out of commission most of the time.

As always, read and review.


	6. Milk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

_"Would you like some milk?"_

"…I'm not a cat anymore."

_"Eh? Of course you're not."_

"…then why are you offering me milk?"

_"Are humans not allowed to drink milk?"_

"I'm not human either."

_"Well, you must have been at one time or another."_

"…I'm not human."

_"But you _are _in a human body."_

"It's not real."

_"Actually, I think I was quite successful in making it as real as possible."_

"…it's not real."

_"Even better than the one I made Kuchiki-san."_

"…idiot."

_"My, aren't you a disagreeable kitty today?"_

"…I think I'll have that milk now."

_"Really? Here you go, my cute little kitty!"_

-splash-  
"So sorry, Urahara-kun. My hand slipped."

_"…that was cruel, Yoruichi-chan._"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yoruichi is so cool, and I just had this scene floating around in my head forever. Because we all know Urahara is crazy (in a cool, cute sort of way) and would probably offer Yoruichi some milk (or so I'd like to imagine). Anyways, just some interaction between two very cool, although mysterious, characters.

As always, read and review.


	7. International

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

_"Che. That was a weak Hollow."_

"Wh-who are you?"

_"An American? How annoying…"_

"Wh-what do you want with me? Don't come any closer! I bench 250!"

_"You're talking too fast—I can't understand you."_

"I-I'm serious! Don't come any closer!"

_"Oi! Watch where you swing that fist!"_

"Ahh! I-I'm sorry, I lied—I-I can't bench 250! Pl-please let go of my hand! I-I'll do wh-whatever you want! J-just don't h-hurt me!"

_"Man, shut up for a second. Let's see…I am here to help you."_

"H-help? Wha-what are you?"

_"How do you say 'Shinigami' in English? Let' see…death…"_

"D-de-death?"

**"I'll take it from here, kid."**

_"Eh? Who the hell are you?"_

**"Oh, a novice?"**

_"What's with the black robe? Is that a scythe?"_

**"A dumb one, too."**

_"Oi! What the hell are you doing? Get away from that soul!_"

**"Relax, kid. Put your sword down."**

_"Like hell I'm going to listen to a Hollow!"_

**"I'm not a Hollow, kid. Do you see a hole in my chest?"**

_"Shut up! That Aizen bastard probably sent you."_

**"I don't know who this Aizen is, but you are the dumbest novice I've ever met."**

_"We'll see who's dumb after I cut you into pieces! Ban—"_

"Ichigo!"

_"Rukia!—Ow! Why the hell did you hit me?"_

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

_"Don't interrupt me! Can't you see I'm fighting a Hollow?"_

"What? I thought you destroyed it already."

_"This human-looking one, you blind idiot!"_

"Smith-san?"

**"_Miss Kuchiki_, it's good to see you again!"**

_"What the—you know this guy, Rukia?"_

"Yeah. He's a Shinigami."

**"Or as we say in America, Grim Reaper."**

_"This guy is a…Shinigami?"_

**"Showing this novice the ropes, Miss Kuchiki?"**

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute Shinigami and in charge of this area now."

_"Oi—STOP! What the hell is going on?"_

"Ichigo, that's right. I never told you about the other Soul Societies."

_"Other…Soul Societies…?"_

"Of course. You didn't think our Soul Society is capable of holding all the souls in the world?"

_"Well, actually…wait, Rukia—you're saying there's more than one Soul Society?"_

"Each country has it's own Soul Society. Though it's very rare that we meet a Shinigami from another country, it can't be helped if a person dies outside of their home country."

**"Apologies for interrupting, Miss Kuchiki. I have sent the soul to Soul Society, but I have another assignment."**

"Sorry for keeping you then, Smith-san. Take care!"

**"You too, Miss Kuchiki. And nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki."**

_"…so that guy was from America?"_

"Yeah."

_"How do you guys determine where each soul goes?"_

"I think you humans call it…citizenship?"

_"Citizenship? You mean human politics affects your afterlife?"_

"It's the most organized and efficient method."

_"That's stupid."_

"Well, it was much easier when humans weren't traveling all over the world all the time."

_"…this is too confusing."_

"Then don't think on it. Just keep in mind the next time you see a strangely black-clothed figure with some form of a zanpaku, that it's most likely a Shinigami from another country."

_"So that scythe was his zanpakuto?"_

"You could put it that way, yeah."

_"…oh…"_

"What is it, Ichigo?"

_"…why can't I have a scythe?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

To clear any confusion, underlined meant that what ever is being said is in English, while the normal conversation is carried on in Japanese. And the six completely underlined lines at the beginning are said by a unimportant English-speaking person who is later sent away by Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith (or Smith-san, as Rukia calls him) is a Shinigami (or Grim Reaper, as they call themselves) from America, and his speech is denoted by a period before his words.

Anyways, I just had this weird idea floating around in my head for a long time. I always thought that Soul Society was really, really small, and considering how many souls there are in the world (and how many people die everyday), it seemed logical to have more than one Soul Society. And since every country has a different culture, I suppose their Shinigami's would be different too (and probably their Soul Societies as well, but that's another story). Don't get mad if you don't think this is plausible, but I just had to get it out of my head!

As always, read and review.


	8. Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

_"Hinamori?"_

"Hitsugaya-kun, can you open the door for me?"

_"Matsumoto, open the door for her."_

"You're so lazy, Captain."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san."

"You're welcome, Hinamori. What's with the sack?"

"Oh, I brought some watermelons!"

"Watermelons?"

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-kun likes watermelons."

"You do, Captain?"

_"Hn..."_

"Here, I have one…two…three watermelons!"

_"Hinamori! Get them off of my desk! You're going to soil my papers!"_

"Why did you bring so many? Is anyone else coming?"

"Huh? No, Hitsugaya-kun just eats a lot."

_"I do not. And please take the watermelons off my desk, Hinamori."_

"But Hitsugaya-kun, I need you to slice them."

_"Slice them yourself."_

"But you _always_ slice the watermelons."

_"The only thing I have is my zanpakuto, and I refuse to use it for such a trivial task."_

"But it's our _tradition_."

_"I don't care."_

"Captain, don't be so mean to her. Just slice the watermelons."

_"Who's side are you on, Matsumoto? Why don't _you _slice them?"_

"Actually, I need to deliver these papers to First Division."

_"I told you to deliver those an hour ago…"_

"All the more reason to hurry. Don't let Captain eat all the watermelons, Hinamori. Later!"

_"Matsumoto, you—"_

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

_"What?"_  
_ "…why are you making such a pathetic face, Hinamori?"_

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

_"…stop looking at me like that."_

"Shiro-chan…"

_"Fine! I'll slice the watermelons!"_  
_ "There! Happy now?"_

"Yes! Thank you, Shiro-chan!"

_"Stupid…"_  
_ "…these are very sweet."_

"So you like it?"

_"I guess…"_

"Good. I spent an hour trying pick out the best ones."

_"Stupid, wasting so much time on something like that."_

"But you like them, so it wasn't a waste of time."

_"…stupid Momo."_

"You're welcome, Shiro-chan."

_"Hn…"_

"Gyah! Shiro-chan! Why do you always spit the seeds in my face?"

_"It's _tradition_."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and watermelons—the perfect coupling. A little of Matsumoto, but she wanted to play matchmaker so she left them alone—okay, not really, she just didn't want Hitsugaya bossing her around. Anyways, not much to say since I believe Hitsugaya and Hinamori are meant to be (well, not as much as Ichigo and Rukia, but close). And I've always wondered, why call the pairing HitsuHina, and not use their first names? Then again, TouMomo doesn't really sound all that good.

As always, read and review.


	9. Father

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters wouldn't just disappear off the face of the manga.

* * *

**"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"**

_"What the—get out of my room!"_  
_ -kick-_

**"Oww…so mean to your father, Ichigo!**"

_"Get the hell out!"_

**"Eh? What's this? A cute girl on my son's bed?"**

_"Get away from her, you pervert!"_

**"I'm Kurosaki Isshin. What is your name, pretty lady?"**

"K-Kuchiki Rukia. It's a pleasure…"

**"Ah, Rukia! What a beautiful name!"**

_-punch-**  
**"Don't ignore me, old man!"_

**"Oww, my jaw…"**

_"Che. Bastard."_

**"Ichigo! How dare you exploit an innocent young girl!"**

_"…innocent, my ass..."_

**"I thought I taught you better than that, Ichigo! Come with me, Rukia-chan, and I shall whisk you away from my heartless son."**

_-punch-_  
_ "Let go of her hand, you old pervert! And get the fuck out of my room!"_  
_ -kick-_

**"No, Rukia-chan! Do not be misled by his—"**

_"Fucking bastard, always barging in like that. And you're never coming into my room in a gigai again."_

"…he seemed nice."

_"..."_  
_ "...I need to get a lock on my door."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

A meeting with Isshin—the horror! And if anyone didn't understand, Isshin got cut off because Ichigo pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face (surprised Isshin didn't barge back in). And yes, Rukia only had two lines here. But that's okay, because we don't want her to beat up her future-in-law. At least, not yet.

As always, read and review.


	10. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, certain characters would still be alive.

* * *

_"Nanaaochaan! My lovely, lovely Nanaao—oomph!"_

"Yes, Captain?"

_"Ow…why did you hit me, my cute Nanaao—oomph!"_

"Did you need something, Captain?"

_"My forehead…oh yes. I was wondering if you'd be willing to pose nude for me, Nana—oomph!"_

"I'm sorry, Captain. What did you say?"

_"My poor chin…oh, right. I was thinking that since it's Halloween, you'd be willing to change out of your Shinigami robes."_

"And into what, Captain?"

_"Huh? Why, nothing of course, my beautiful—oomph!"_

"If there's nothing else that you need, Captain, I will be delivering these reports to the General Captain now."

_"That's going to leave a bruise…eh? Nanao-chan! Where are you going? You must pose nude for—oomph!"_

"Kyouraku-taichou?"

_"Ah, Rangiku-chan! What do you think of change out of your Shinigami robes for Halloween?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I've been trying to write a drabble between Kyouraku and Nanao. Don't think it came out very well, but for the spirit of Halloween! And it seems Rangiku keeps appearing randomly in all my with the whole fiasco after the Soul Society arc, it's safe to say this collection of drabbles is now considered AU. Most of it, anyways. But that's okay, because I am extremely pleased with the way the manga's going at the moment. So happy!

As always, read and review.


End file.
